


BOYFREN

by DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity



Series: Dangle Rope cyclepaths get absolutely railed [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Name-Calling, PWP without Porn, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, i believe in rantaro supremacy, now why tf are there not more sub taro fics eye am m a d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity/pseuds/DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity
Summary: Rantaro gets railed🕳👩🦯
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader
Series: Dangle Rope cyclepaths get absolutely railed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077470
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	BOYFREN

Rantaro’s moans are breathy, rapid in their desperate pace and unhinged; deep, sultry voice bouncing off the walls of your shared apartment as your partner throws his head back in pure ecstasy, mint tinted locks cascading on the pillow underneath his head whilst the delicious column of his bobbing throat that you already oh so carefully painted earlier in all sorts of intricate shades of purple and vermilion gets fully exposed to your hungry, absolutely primal sight. Never in his life before did Rantaro feel this amazing and his sounds were the living, utterly undeniable proof of that. 

And when you gingerly let the hand that wasn’t crudely holding onto his protruding hipbone slide up his trembling, twitching, aching, sweaty body in order to shyly stroke against the flushed apple of Rantaro’s right cheek -said action an enormous contrast to the way in which your hips were currently savagely and repeatedly slamming up against his own sharp ones in an unforgiving attempt to bury the ten inch strap inhumanly deep inside of your quivering boyfriend-- as you just as delicately praise him thoroughly for taking your cock so well, for being such a good, obedient boy, the uncharacteristically flushed man thinks he might lose it then and there.

Sweaty bodies pressed together in the midst of shameless passion, a cacophony of Rantaro’s despairing moans, growls and your own carefully picked praises swirling together into the crude, unhinged abyss of delight that you both carefully crafted and felt so at ease into; words of sincere affection blending in with the constant sounds of your boyfriend sharply inhaling through his nose then exhaling just as fast as he wantonly moans out high pitched “ah”s each time you completely -mercilessly even- bury the dildo inside of him over and over to the point where he’s filled to the brim and craving more of said exhilarating feeling until his head spins with sinful elation, near painfully arched back a plea louder than the wrecked man’s own whines. A plea just for your ears and your ears alone to go harder, to thoroughly and entirely fuck him up until all he can do is babble nonsense and jumbled words eerily resembling your name as saliva drips down his chin from the corners of his agape mouth, pooling onto the sheets underneath his convulsing body which were already imbedded with the intoxicating smell of sweat and sex.

“Darling, oh d-darling!” Mindlessly chants Rantaro, baritone voice hoarse and emerald hues unfocused as pretty, long eyelashes flutter shut each time he feels the tip of your dildo violently push up against his prostate.

The glorious sight before you of Rantaro writhing around in pleasure as his impressive cock furiously bounces along with the unholy rhythm of his entire body being roughly pushed up with each and every one of your animalistic thrusts effortlessly rivals all the artistic masterpieces you had ever laid eyes on and the unhinged, broken sounds constantly rippling from his scratchy throat are better than any kind of intricate symphony the likes of Beethoven, Mozart or Vivaldi -or any kind of musical genius that has lived, for that matter -ever thought of creating.

You want to engrave this exact sight permanently into your lust clouded mind.

“Harder, my darling! You k-know I won’t bre-ah-ak if you rough me u-up a little.” The chuckle that Rantaro lets out is quickly shut off as you gladly abide to his wish and pick up the pace further.

Teary verdant orbs completely roll back in an instant and you have to bite your lip at his totally honest reactions, your eager fingers hungrily digging into the squirming male’s already bruised enough hips, absolutely railing him into the sheets reeking of sweat, passion and raw, unadulterated sex.

It started off as an entirely usual night: your beloved coming over in order to marathon a few of your favorite shows; only for you to straight up shove the freshly purchased strap you had previously went out and bought mere days ago right in front of his ridiculously pretty face –completely throwing off Rantaro for just a frail second before he just as quickly regained his usual chill persona and almost too excitedly agreed to your bold proposal with a bold smirk playing on his plump, shiny lips- and keenly pull him by his hand to your bedroom in order to offer the man the railing of his life.

If there’s yet another thing that you absolutely adored at Rantaro, that was the fact that he was always up for a challenge and was by no means shy of experimenting.

Rantaro’s hazy mind barely registers its surroundings when his world gets flipped upside down. The quivering male finds himself on his stomach in an instant, newly found angle quite literally knocking the remaining air out of his lungs; leaving him completely at your mercy once more. It was simply unbearable, the way your dildo rhythmically dug inside of him, eliciting straight up sobs from the man as slender rows of pearly saltwater dripped down his crimson colored cheeks.

And on God was the sight more than enough to get you to come on the spot regardless of not getting any proper stimulation at all the entire time besides the strap occasionally brushing against your neglected clit. 

Lime colored locks cling to his sweaty forehead, baritone voice shamelessly hoarse as it uttered depravities and kept blatantly crying out again and again until you decided to push his lewd face into the sheets, your other hand quickly folding both of his wrists on top of eachother against his back right before harshly pressing them against his sweaty back and holding them down with the strength of a predator who had finally caught its darling prey in its merciless claws; draining the air out of the victim’s pathetic lungs as it watches it depressingly squirm and kick around like a despairing fish on land –an action which has Rantaro letting out a muffled “f-fuck” against the mattress, his teeth lightly nibbling  
onto the bed sheets as if you weren’t totally able to hear his unorthodox pleas even with his face flush against the material.

“You oughta be louder than that, Taro. Or else I’m not sure I can give you what you want, my dear.” Your husky tone coupled with the fact that he could feel his pulse wildly racing against your bruising grip around his now rose tinted wrists as you wholly leaned over his frame that suddenly felt oh so small beneath your overwhelmingly imposing aura had Rantaro immediately turning his head against your considerably lighter clutch on the back of his head with a deliciously wrecked expression; glossy orbs just begging for his sweet, sweet release as trembling lips struggled to get out proper words in a hilariously futile attempt.

“P-Please, love. Please. j-just…f-fuck, make m-me come. I’m so f-fucking c-close –huh?” 

An utterly malicious smile breaks apart onto the twisted canvas that your face was at the way his voice breaks and completely gives up once you slow down your previously punishing pace to the point where you’re barely even fucking him anymore; instead opting for pistoning your hips so goddamn agonizingly slow until you were certain Rantaro was going to outright snap from the way the girthy dildo was tauntingly dragging alongside his abused walls as if you were a temptress leading him down the path of corruption but simultaneously never really granting him any kind of actual outlet to his pent up, crude desires; basically playing him like nothing less of a fiddlestick to your own instrument of sadistic entertainment.

The man wails and nearly despairs at your unfair actions. “N-No, w-wait!” Rantaro squeaks out your name, voice uncharacteristically high.

“I’ll be good, I-I’ll be so fucking good. I promise! S-So please…” Honest tears of anguish drip down his angelic face as you stare down to him with an almost superior gaze as if he were a mere commoner and you were a tyrant ready to claim yet another unsuspecting victim; a twisted ruler that had the definition of royalty and leading completely backwards but couldn’t care less as she took whatever she could from whoever she so desired.

“Mhm…go on, Taro. Come on, don’t get shy on me now, pretty boy.” The unfiltered groan that gets from Rantaro has you smirking triumphantly, said sound becoming choked once he feels your hips pick up their pace just a tiny bit.

“Yes, yes! S-Shit!” Rantaro chants your name breathlessly like a sinner at church afraid of repenting for their numerous sins. “Please, just let me come, please! I’ve been so d-damn good for you, j-just…just let me c-come all over the sheets like the dirty boy I a- a-ah!”

Your sobbing boyfriend’s rant perishes upon your now outright cruel pace, the hand that wasn’t holding his wrists behind his flexing back now reaching underneath in order to linger onto his sleek abs for a split second right before wrapping itself his neglected cock. Your fist starts pumping his twitching cock in tandem with your harsh thrusts, dildo hitting his prostate over and over until Rantaro was sure he wasn’t even seeing stars anymore, but straight up constellations behind his blurry eyelids.

Alas, everything comes to a halt yet again and Rantaro is ready to whine out once more before he finds himself on his back again, both of your hands instantly digging into the lithe muscles of his aching thighs as you pushed them to his chest in the way you knew he loved so much, hips pummeling the toy inside his walls with such fervour Rantaro thought was going to go cold on the goddamn spot.

“Don’t act too surprised. I have to watch my gorgeous boy’s face as he comes all over himself like a dirty bitch, no?”

Your right hand starts jerking off his bouncing cock again and Rantaro’s eyes instantly roll back as he lets out broken moans at your utterly degrading words. God, you wanted to snap a mental screenshot of this view and engrave it into your undeserving brain so that you could glance at it your entire life whenever you pleased as if it were a debauched masterpiece.

“F-Fuck, I’m gonna come. I’m g-gonna come so fucking hard, fuck! Please, p-please let me come, I n-need it so bad, God, please!” Rantaro’s jumbled mess is barely taken into consideration since you were simply way too mesmerized by the unfiltered lewdness of his current expression. You had to admit, you had never seen someone look so fucking ethereal with their eyes completely rolled into the back of their skull, head thrown back against the pillows, mouth agape in a scream of blissful agony and tears staining their soft cheeks as they literally got their brains screwed and guts rearranged such an utterly brutal way that was guaranteed to leave considerable marks for the following days.  
“Then come, Rantaro. Come for me, my pretty, obedient boy.” 

As if on cue that’s exactly what he does, Rantaro’s cock spasming against your grip and staining both of your bodies while his shaky legs lock around your waist in a death grip with a swift motion, ragged voice calling out your stained title between sharp gasps and cute little “ah”s that had your core shaking every single fucking time while his lithe fingers fisted the sheets for dear life.

And, of course, your hungry gaze didn’t miss a single detail or inch of all the insanely hot expressions that he made whilst staining your hand with cum to the point where it started dripping down your wrist in thick stripes, the entirety of your movements slowing down as you helped your boyfriend ride through his long awaited high.

It took the both of you a good amount of time until Rantaro broke the silence with a still hoarse chuckle just as you were getting ready to pull out of him in order to run the both of you a bath. That instantly makes you look up from his sweaty chest, the male swiftly planting a chaste kiss to your forehead which visibly throws you off guard; your current behavior a ridiculous contrast to your previous domineering persona.

“You’re goddamn evil, did ya know that? Though, we should definitely do this again, darling.” 

Rantaro’s tone is now back to his usual smooth tone that never failed to make you weak in the knees, and yet you still muster up enough courage as to give him a proper retort.

“Yeah, but you fucking love it.”

Rantaro’s hearty chuckle has you sketching a genuine smile as you finally get up only for a big, strong hand to pull you back with a firm grip.

“Now where do you think you’re going, huh? I have to repay my pretty darling for fucking my brains out, don’t I?

**Author's Note:**

> Guacamole guac guacamole


End file.
